


You'll Find Me

by Grey_eyed_Birdie



Series: Calculated Risks [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Head Injury, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worried Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_eyed_Birdie/pseuds/Grey_eyed_Birdie
Summary: Obi-Wan knew something bad was going to happen even before things started going wrong. Wasn’t that their M.O. at this point? Bad things happened. Isn’t that what Cody always told him? That he and Anakin attracted trouble? There was some truth to it, he couldn’t deny it, but sometimes Obi-Wan just wished that something could be easy. Anything.Of course that is not what happened.or Cody pushes Obi-Wan out of the way of a bomb but ends up buried under ground and Obi-Wan has to focus and prioritize while not knowing if his Commander is even alive.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Calculated Risks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	You'll Find Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunterpond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterpond/gifts).



> Early birthday present to the person who got me hooked on this fandom. Any Mando'a translations are in the end notes.

Obi-Wan knew something bad was going to happen even before things started going wrong. Wasn’t that their M.O. at this point? Bad things happened. Isn’t that what Cody always told him? That he and Anakin attracted trouble? There was some truth to it, he couldn’t deny it, but sometimes Obi-Wan just wished that  _ something  _ could be easy. Anything. 

Of course that is not what happened. Of course the Separatist base they found and attacked was more heavily armed than they expected. Of course they ended up having to retreat and regroup with the opposing army closing in on them. Of course, the Force-forsaken planet they were on had complicated unstable terrain due to how the underground was essentially a series of caves and tunnels and could cave in at any time.

He knew something bad was going to happen but he did not think it would be this. 

They had been cautiously retreating, being pushed back slowly by the separatists and trying to get out of reach of the base, when the bomb hit. Obi-Wan had barely a second of warning from the Force as he looked up at the fast approaching thing and thought “I should do something”. Before he could react he felt himself being thrown through the air. Then he felt the blast. It pushed him even further back, he felt the searing heat coming from his left side and could only think fast enough to run away as he felt the ground shake. 

It was only when he lost his footing and fell next to some of his troopers backing up from the blast that he realised he had been pushed away  _ before  _ the bomb hit. His mind worked in overdrive as he looked around and tried to comprehend what had happened. Maybe Anakin… no, Anakin and Ahsoka were at the very front of the conflict far away to the right, there was no way his former padawan had pulled him away from danger. He had been at the leftmost side of the conflict working with his battalion to try and- 

_ Cody _

Where was Cody?

Obi-Wan looked frantically around. His men didn’t seem to have been hit severely by the blast. He could see a group pulling some injured troopers out of the sides of the crater that was the aftermath of what had happened but no one looked fatally injured. Except… 

_ It was aimed directly at me _ , Obi-Wan thought. He looked around again trying to find that familiar armour that he had come to expect to be right at his side at any point in time. But if he was at his side then… no.  _ No _ .

He heard yelling and looked back at the front lines. They were gearing up for another blast. Obi-Wan had to  _ act  _ or else his whole battalion and the 501st would be buried underground or exploded in a matter of minutes. Pushing the worst thoughts from his mind he threw himself back into battle. “Make sure everyone gets away from that crater! I want to know how many were wounded,” he says to the trooper next to him as he runs to the front line not waiting to hear the ‘Yes, Sir’ that follows him.

As he ran to the other two Jedi as fast as he could he tried his Commander over comms. “Cody? Commander, can you hear me? Commander!” There was no answer. Obi-Wan worked hard to keep his anxiety in check. Focus. He tried his troopers. “Does anybody have eyes on the Commander?”

“Negative, Sir,” came the answer. He couldn’t even register who it was that had answered him as he deflected a shot still running.

“Anakin! We have to take down that cannon or this will be over sooner than we think!” he said when he reached the Jedi.

“Took the words right out of my mouth, Master,” Anakin replied as Obi-Wan reached the two of them. “Anybody seriously hurt back there? That blast felt like it shook the whole planet!”

“We have some wounded,” he answered, trying to clear his head. Focus.  _ Focus _ . “Commander Cody is missing.”

He felt Anakin’s hesitation, heard Ahsoka’s gasp and, looking forward, saw Rex freezing. He deflected a blast aimed straight at the clone. “Stay sharp, Captain, the battle isn’t over yet!” Obi-Wan knew how much Rex and Cody cared about each other. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Cody’s brother. Putting a hand on Rex’s shoulder he said in a softer voice, “I can feel your anxiety, Rex, believe me, I understand, but if we stop now a lot of people could die.”  _ Cody wouldn’t want that _ , he doesn’t say but Rex hears it anyway.

He couldn’t see the Captain’s eyes but he felt the moment he breathed in deeply and his resolve hardened. “Yes, Sir,” he answered.

Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin. Between the two of them they came up with a quick plan to push forward and get rid of the cannon.  _ Cody would tell you this is reckless and insane _ , Obi-Wan’s mind supplied. He shook his head before hearing Rex say the same thing. Despite everything, he smiled. “Yes, I know, he can yell at me later,” he told the Captain.

They made quick work of their plan. The three Jedi and a handful of troopers from the 501st pushed forward and made straight for the cannon. They were lucky none of their forces were close to the base, as the cannon exploded they accidentally set off a chain reaction that had the whole building quaking. “Get away from the building, now! Go!” Anakin yelled to his troops as they all retreated from the collapsing building. Luckily no other bombs had been set off and now the enemy ground troops were comand-less. As their forces pressed from behind, they pushed the enemy further from the building and surrounded them. 

“Well, at least the building didn’t fall on us this time,” Ahsoka said to her Master just as Obi-Wan cut through one of the last battle droids. They were all exhausted and slightly hypnotized by the collapsing building. The ground was shaking, they could feel the tremors from where they stood and all through the battleground. The fragile terrain cracked and crumbled here and there and they backed up more and more, the troops carefully but quickly picking their way away from the unsteady ground.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound from behind and the ground shook intensely.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan ran. He knew where that sound came from and what it meant. He knew Anakin and the others were probably following, he didn’t care, he just needed to make it back. 

He reached the crater as quickly as he could, with the ground seemingly shifting under his feet, but couldn’t believe his eyes. The crater had almost doubled in size, the ground had caved in completely around it. There appeared to have been a tunnel under where they stood that lead in the direction of the base that was now completely destroyed. As he got closer to the edge he heard some of the clones yelling in warning and he almost fell as the ground crumbled and shifted. 

“Get back!” Anakin called to anyone who was near the edge. “Obi-Wan, come back you’re shifting the ground!”

He couldn’t move. He stared at the ground broken beneath his feet, heard the rumbling and crumbling of the rocks. Slowly he forced himself to breathe, to move cautiously backwards. If Cody was down there he couldn’t do anything that would hurt him more. But if Cody was down there then this all fell… stop. Think. Focus.

He walked back slowly to where Anakin stood with the others. He saw Rex standing frozen again, looking at the crater, Boil next to him watching as Obi-Wan neared them. “What’s the status?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound as strained as it felt.

“Five troopers were more heavily injured when the bomb hit, Sir, they’re being treated as we speak. Another twenty were hurt in battle , but nothing bad… seven are dead and… and the Commander is missing, Sir.” Despite his professional manner, and Obi-Wan not seeing his eyes under his bucket, Boil seemed to be addressing the still collapsing crater rather than his General. “We think- some of the men, they saw him…”

“I know.” Obi-Wan turned back when he felt more than heard the ground shifting again. He took a deep breath and tried to focus, tried to control and direct his mind. If he could just  _ feel  _ Cody. 

“Rex, Ahsoka, start preparing the transports back to the rendezvous point, we need to get the injured men back to the ship and everybody off this collapsing mess of a planet,” Anakin’s voice was almost hazy around him as he tried to pinpoint the Commander. Right, back to the rendezvous, he should have thought of that. The planet was unstable, now more than ever. The ground was crumbling beneath their feet. There were people injured, there were people  _ dead _ . But Cody could be alive. Every life mattered, he told himself, and this was his  _ Commander _ , he couldn’t just abandon him. Cody was important, to the men, to the GAR, he was a good Commander and a good person and he wouldn’t just leave him, he had to find him, it was important!  _ He  _ was important.

Obi-Wan released a shaky breath. He knew this was a problem. He knew he probably should be focusing on the rest of his men, leading like a General should. He knew that was his job but he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Sir,” he heard Boil’s voice talking to Anakin, “with all due respect, I’m not leaving here until we find the Commander. And I know the rest of the boys agree.”

Obi-Wan almost smiled when he heard Rex saying “hear, hear”.

_ See _ , his mind told him,  _ he’s important _ .

At that very moment, he felt something. At first he didn’t know what he had felt with all the other input he had around him. Maybe it was wishful thinking. But no, no _ there he is _ . There was no mistaking it. He knew what Cody felt like in the Force like the back of his hand. That familiar calm, glowing, warm presence that was always right there next to him keeping him grounded. His presence was clouded in pain and anxiety but it was there. It was him. He could laugh if the situation was less dire.

“He’s alive,” he said aloud. “He’s alive, I can feel him.”

He opened his eyes and looked at the people around him. Anakin looked almost pained but sympathetic, as if he didn’t believe what he was saying, but the two clones radiated hopefulness. 

The ground chose this exact moment to shake worse than ever. Obi-Wan and the three other men had to back up quickly as a crack opened up where they had been standing.

“Master!” Ahsoka came running back to them from where she had been helping the injured men. “We received a transmission from the ship. This whole area is completely unstable because of the bomb and the building imploding! We need to get everyone out of here before it’s all destroyed!”

Obi-Wan thought later that the decision he made hadn’t even been a split second decision. It wasn’t even a decision really, it was simply a fact, an instinct. He couldn’t leave but he also couldn’t risk his men. He wouldn’t do that and Cody would never want him to. But he had to stay. “Go,” he said. “I’ll get Cody and meet you back at the rendezvous.”

Anakin looked at him as if he’d grown a second head in those few seconds but Rex interrupted before he could say anything. “Respectfully, Sir, I’m staying too and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

Obi-Wan nodded at the man. “Okay, this way, I have an idea.” 

He began jogging to the other side of the crater with Rex following him when Anakin’s protests finally reached him. “Master!” he called.

“Boil, go with General Skywalker and get the men out of here! I don’t want any more of my people in danger, is that understood?” he said as he passed his trooper. The other man hesitated but then ‘Yes, Sir’d and ran with Ahsoka to the transports, the padawan calling back at her dumbfounded Master.

Obi-Wan and Rex reached the other side of the crater where a small opening could be seen between some of the rocks. “I think,” Obi-Wan told the clone as he began pulling the biggest rock out of the pile in an attempt to make the opening bigger, “that something about these underground tunnels allowed Cody to not be crushed by the rocks. Maybe he managed to get out of the way when he fell or he found a more open spot but I know he’s down there. We need to get to him and get him out.”

The Captain nodded in affirmation and managed to gingerly lower himself over to the opening. Together they made it big enough for a person to pass. It was a slow and complicated process as they couldn’t see where they were going or predict when the ground would quake again and possibly leave them in just as bad a situation as the Commander they were trying to save. All they had was the weak feeling Obi-Wan felt from Cody in the Force. It guided them slowly but surely through the easiest paths.

Rex turned on his flashlight as he led the way down through the rocks and tight passages. “Sir, look over there,” he said after a pause, shining the light on a dark opening that seemed to lead to a tunnel rather than more buried ground. They pushed forward and slowly, attempting not to move too much rubble, managed to pull themselves into the tunnel. The cave in seemed to have been held back for the moment from going further into the tunnel by the particularly large rock blocking the passage which they had squeezed through. The tunnel was relatively open with barely any rubble on the ground. But when Rex shined his light on the stones and dirty what they saw had their heart thumping hard on their chests. 

There was a pool of blood right next to the big rock that blocked the way in and it spread in a disconcerting manner, next to it lay the Commander’s bucket. The helmet had a crack right down the middle, the visor destroyed and the whole thing probably pointless in terms of protecting one’s head. The blood spread onto a trail that led into the tunnel. The General and Captain looked at each other and then slowly followed the path of blood down the dark tunnel. At times, they could see hand prints on the floor or on the wall. Signs that someone had been using all that they had to get away from the destruction behind them.

“Sir, there!” Rex suddenly ran forward when he saw legs clad in the familiar armour of his brother, his  _ vod _ . The two of them knelt beside the unconscious man and Obi-Wan immediately checked for signs of life. “ _ Haar’chak, Kote _ !” Rex removed his own bucket and placed it by their feet.

Obi-Wan took a second to feel relieved as he checked his beloved Commander was still alive.  _ It’s okay, I found him, I’ll get him out of here, _ he thought. Breathe. Focus. He looked slowly at Cody’s body assessing all the wounds and injuries. 

His right leg was definitely broken, no doubt about it. The armour was cracked and blood was spilling out. Bad.

The breastplate was also not intact, a piece of it seemed to have broken and stuck itself into Cody’s abdomen. More blood. Very bad.

The assessment of the cracked bucket being useless was definitely correct as the right side of Cody’s face was caked in blood. Definitely at least a concussion. There was vomit on his chin and on the floor next to where the man sat slumped against the wall. Worse.

“Sir,” Rex said quietly, staring at the particularly awful sight in front of them. “How the hell are we getting him out of here?”

Rather than answering just yet, Obi-Wan breathed deeply and placed his hand on Cody’s forehead. He wasn’t the best healer, but he had to do for now. He concentrated as hard as he could on at least easing Cody’s pain. He couldn’t have the Commander dying on him, not now. After a few moments Cody made a soft pained noise and his eyes opened slowly. 

“Gen’al?” he muttered quietly, his hazy eyes trying to focus on the man in front of him who was pushing his sweaty, dirty hair carefully back. “Wha’ ‘re you…” Cody tried to move and grunted in pain falling back against the wall again.

“Shh, don’t move, Cody,” Rex said calmly, moving to place a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You probably have a  _ mir'shupur, vod.” _

“Rex?” Cody frowned and tried to focus on the other voice next to him. Obi-Wan’s hand still on his forehead could feel how hot he was burning. This was not good. He looked around slowly trying to determine what to do next while Rex kept Cody’s attention. They had to keep the Commander conscious. Sleeping was bad.

“ _ Copaani gaan?”  _ Rex asked, smiling at the injured man.

Cody huffed a small laugh, wincing when his abdomen flared up with the movement. “ _ Gedet'ye”  _ he answered.

“Wow, you really did hit your head. I think that’s the first time you admitted you need my help, Codes.” Rex chuckled lightly at the disgruntled look on his  _ ori-vod’ _ s face. 

Obi-Wan felt tired, drained, but he knew what they had to do. He could feel through the Force that they could follow the tunnel. Better than trying to get Cody through the tough tight passages they used. No, they could use the passages already made and come out closer to the rendezvous point where the ground was steadier. He exchanged a look with Rex who turned back and took his bucket off the floor placing it on a protesting Cody’s head. “Stop complaining you _atin di’kut_.” Rex mumbled and Obi-Wan privately thought he was using Cody’s hazy state to take the chance of being the one to command him around without any push back. 

When the helmet was on, Obi-Wan carefully took the Commander into his arms and stood up. He used the help of the Force to maintain his limp body stable and comfortable, and to allow him some help to carry him further if necessary. Rex tried his comms, they weren’t working. Probably the tunnels and distance blocking the signal, they figured. Obi-Wan nodded to where they needed to go. “Lead the way, Captain,” he said as he felt Cody’s head leaning on his shoulder, his short ragged breaths tickling his neck.

“Let’s get out of this  _ dar'yaim,”  _ Rex said as he shined his light on the tunnel and began their trek forward.

It takes a lot longer than Obi-Wan would have wanted for them to arrive at a tunnel that starts moving upwards. They have to stop a couple times to check on Cody and stop him from passing out again. Obi-Wan focusses all his energies on keeping the man stable and comfortable while Rex periodically checks his vitals and their comms. The trek upwards is careful work but as they walk further the light starts growing and soon Rex is turning his light off and they are coming up on the entrance to the tunnel.

They stop at the edge of the opening and Obi-Wan lays Cody down leaning on the wall as Rex attempts to figure out where they are and get an extraction team. 

Cody mumbles something that Obi-Wan can’t hear under the helmet. He starts reaching with his left hand upwards before Obi-Wan stops him. “No, Cody, you need to keep that on, okay? It’s there to keep you safe.”

“‘M okay,” the Commander answers, renewing his efforts to push the helmet upwards. “Whatever it is you did, I feel better.” Obi-Wan helped him get the bucket off and immediately felt his temperature, his fingers lightly caressing the man’s still burning forehead. “Don’t give me that look, I know you did something, Sir.”

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile. “A small thank you, I supposed, seeing as you saved my life. Again.”

“My pleasure, Sir,” Cody gave him a pained smile that almost completely melted his heart right then and there. “You’re too important to- to-” the man broke into a coughing fit. Rex came running back and crouched next to them helping Obi-Wan hold Cody up as he tried to calm his breathing. The wound on his abdomen seemed to renew its efforts and Cody grunted in pain. 

“I managed to contact General Skywalker,” Rex told them as they lowered Cody back against the wall. “Evac is on it’s way, they have medics with them.”

\--

Obi-Wan had to restrain himself not to yell at the evac team for taking too long. He knew the terrain was complicated and they were far from the rendezvous still but all the waiting had left him with a headache. He felt exhausted and slightly terrified as they finally boarded the ship and an unconscious Cody was raced to the med-bay, Rex right on his heels. The medics had done all they could and so had Obi-Wan but Cody had lost a lot of blood and the situation was nothing but critical.

Before he could move to follow, Anakin was by his side, followed by his padawan, informing him of everything that had happened while they were cut off from communications. Including the fact that he had had to debrief the Council by himself and that Masters Windu and Yoda were waiting to speak to Obi-Wan. 

The Jedi sighed. He knew exactly what he was coming and yelling at Anakin or the Masters that all he wanted was to see if Cody would be okay would only make things worse. He calmly followed Anakin and Ahsoka into a small conference room where he activated the holo and they waited for Corusant to respond.

“Obi-Wan, glad to see you in one piece,” Windu greeted him as the two Masters appeared in front of them.

“Thank you, Master, I’m alright,” he responded. He tried to relax as best he could, the situation would not be improved if he showed how nervous he really was and he had no desire to make the scolding that was sure to come worse. Especially in front of Anakin.

“The Commander, how is he?” Yoda asked in a tone that didn’t particularly show concern for Cody’s well being.

“In critical condition, Master,” Obi-Wan continued steadily. Focus. Breathe. “We seem to have brought him back just in time.”

“Yes, I’m sure you did,” Windu muttered slightly, one eyebrow raised.

“Anakin said that you were already briefed on what happened, is there anything else you wish from me?” Obi-Wan really couldn’t help it. Cody was in critical condition and here they were making snide jabs at him. If he was going to receive a scolding then best make it quick.

“Put yourself in danger again, you did. Captain Rex too.” Yoda looked at him in that way that made Obi-Wan feel as though he could sense everything in the room even through the transmission. “A calculated risk, was it?”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan worked hard not to grit his teeth. He could feel Anakin watching him and Ahsoka’s nervous excitement at being present during such a meeting. Damnit, it couldn’t be helped. “Both me and the Captain agreed we would do what we could to get Commander Cody back safely. I could still feel him alive under there and I had Anakin with me to make sure the troops were safely taken back to the rendezvous. The other men wanted to stay and help find their Commander but we felt it was too big a risk.”

“Going into those tunnels was too big a risk,” Windu countered. “You were warned of the instability of the planet and advised to stay away from any compromised structures.”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan was really getting tired of playing the calm collected Negotiator, “but this was an important rescue. I was not about to leave my man behind, not when he was still alive and in need of assistance.”

“Obi-Wan.” Yoda’s voice was firm, drawing the eyes of everyone to him. “Another conversation about attachment, we need to have?”

Obi-Wan tried to breathe deeply without showing it. He calmed himself before answering. “No, Master.” They didn’t. This was not like that. Obi-Wan knew what they meant and what they were afraid of. He himself had gone over it time and time again in his head. He had meditated over and over on the situation and no, they did not have to have this conversation. He knew the risks of war. He knew the risks he and his men went through every day. And one day, if necessary, he would push through the pain of loss like he had done countless other times. He already deprived himself of taking steps he wished he could take and crossing lines he desperately wished he could cross simply based on this knowledge. 

But that day was not the moment for acceptance and letting go. It had been the moment to keep fighting and pushing forward. He wanted to yell that he  _ had  _ prioritized the mission. He  _ had  _ prioritized the other men. He had done  _ everything  _ until the point when he couldn’t anymore. Then, he had made a decision to save his man. To save the  _ Marshall Commander _ for the Force’s sake. Cody wasn’t just anybody, he was  _ important _ . He would not be left behind, not to prove something to the Council that did not have to be proven. That was not acted on in the first place.

The two Masters were silent for a moment before Windu spoke. “Alright. That’s settled then. I do hope the Commander is back in fighting shape soon. May the Force be with you.”

With that, the two Jedi disappeared and Obi-Wan barely resisted the urge to sigh. Or throw something. 

There was a moment of awkward silence in the room as the two younger ones seemed to contemplate if they should say anything. “Master…” Anakin started cautiously.

“Anakin, I’m truly sorry but whatever it is it will have to wait,” Obi-Wan said, already moving towards the door. “I have to go check on Cody.”

“Obi-Wan, wait!” his tone made the senior Jedi turn, a confused look on his face. “I’m really sorry Cody got hurt today. I do hope he’s okay. I can see… I can see how much he means to you.”

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile and nodded. It wasn’t usual for his former padawan to be so perceptive.

“And… I’m sorry,” Anakin continued, seemingly uncomfortable but still determined, “that you… well… I’m sorry that you and Cody, you can’t...”

Obi-Wan smiled again, a little more amused this time. “It’s alright, Anakin, now if you excuse me I really must be going.”

When he got to the med-bay, Cody still wasn’t stable but he was already in a bacta tank and the medics said there was nothing to do but wait. He took a seat next to Rex on the wall across from the tank and let the medics fuss over him for a while. 

It took hours for the Commander to be considered stable enough to be removed from the tank and placed on a bed and then another several hours where he was completely unconscious. Obi-Wan and the Captain stayed right by his side despite the insistence of the medics that the two of them also needed rest. Ahsoka and Anakin and a few of the men from the 212th and 501st had come in from time to time, inquiring as to the well being of the Commander or bringing them food. 

It was only the next day that anything changed. Obi-Wan had been dozing slightly when he felt Cody’s presence in the Force shift a bit, get more agitated. A few moments later he heard the Commander’s sleep addled raspy voice.

“You should be resting, Sir.”

Obi-Wan could scream at hearing that beautiful voice and seeing those gorgeous dark eyes open and looking at him.

“You gave us quite a scare for a moment there, Cody,” he said, passing a hand over the man’s forehead. Still warm, but just normal Cody warm.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Thank you for saving my life. I guess you are really in the lead now.”

Cody frowned a little at that but did not seem to want to argue. “You should be resting, Sir, you really exerted yourself out there,” he repeated, slightly more forcefully this time.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, you just-”

“Obi-Wan.”

Ever since the first moment Obi-Wan had finally convinced Cody to call him by his name, at least in simpler, more intimate, moments, his heart had been divided. On one hand he would kill to hear his name spoken that way all day every day for as long as he was alive. On the other, every time Cody called him that, his heart seemed to want to leap out of his chest and his mind turned off and really, it wasn’t healthy.

“Please go rest. I promise to do the same,” Cody said softly. One hand rose to touch the hand that was now resting on his cheek. “And I also promise I’ll be right here when you come back. Besides,” he nodded over to the ungracefully sleeping Rex, mouth open, arms crossed and slumped on the chair next to Obi-Wan, “I have my bodyguard here with me who can go running to you in a moment’s notice. I’ll be okay,  _ cyare _ .” The soft look he gave him was enough to break his resolve

“Alright, my dear, have it your way,” Obi-Wan said. He hesitated for just a moment holding Cody’s face under his hand before he pulled back and headed for the door. He really did need sleep and now maybe he could get some knowing that Cody was right there, he would be okay. He couldn’t resist looking back though. His Commander was lying there, covered in bandages and bacta patches, watching his sleeping brother with a small amused look.

“Commander,” he said, calling the other man’s attention back to him, “please refrain from ever doing that again.” 

Cody looked at him for a while before answering. “If you mean almost dying, Sir, I’ll try. But if you mean saving your life, I’m afraid I can’t make that promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated, as always!
> 
> Mando’a translations:
> 
> Vod - brother  
> Ori’vod - big brother  
> Haar'chak, Kote - damnit, Cody  
> Mir'shupur - head injury  
> Copaani gaan? - need a hand?  
> Gedet'ye - please  
> Atin di’kut - stubborn idiot  
> Dar'yaim - hell  
> Cyare - darling/beloved/sweetheart


End file.
